The invention relates to household kitchenware, and in particular to a juicer.
At present, there are two main types of household juicers, one of which is a high speed centrifugal juicer, which rotates at a high speed to throw out the juice with centrifugal force, but this juicer produces a large vibration and noise during the high speed operation, and fruits and vegetables can be oxidized easily during friction and cutting with the high speed cutter, which affects the taste of juice. The other is the screw extrusion type slow juicer, which uses the extrusion by the screw structure to squeeze the juice, and the speed of squeezing juice is low, and in general it is required to cut the fruit into dices and then put them into the feeding tube, and such an operation is inconvenient. It requires a large extrusion pressure because fruits or vegetables are fed and extruded in the form of dices, and the large extrusion pressure in turn should be provided by a powerful motor and gear box, thereby leading to a heavier machine body and higher costs.